


If Walls Could Talk

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Lance, Creampie, Desperate, Dom Keith, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Kabeshiri, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, Teasing, Top Keith, Vibrator, blowjob, brat lance, cute boys being cute, face fucking, fuck buddies klance, honestly it just came out of nowhere, klance, needy, rough, slut lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: The Castle is being purged of it's earlier crystal corruption, but Lance doesn't believe all is well.For the third time in one day, he is stuck.Luckily his good pal Keith is around again to help him out.





	1. If These Walls Could Talk...

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 1 of Voltron, just after the Castle has been corrupted by the Galra crystal.  
> In this au, Lance and Keith have been casual fuck buddies for a wee while. They've worked out their safe words, so be assured that if Lance wasn't happy with this situation he could say and Keith would respect that and get help.  
> That said, our Lance is a slut. So, enjoy!

The castle was trying to kill him.

Again.

Lance felt as though his skin was crawling, as though eyes were watching him from the walls.

As cool as the Castle was, he really hated it sometimes.

_“Not to worry, Paladins,”_ Coran had said brightly. _“The Castle’s corrupted systems will be fixed in the next few vargas. Take some time off and relax – we’ll be up and running in no time.”_

Relax?

How was he supposed to relax?

Memories of being trapped in the airlock, seconds from being sucked into space, replayed in his mind and Lance shivered. He hugged his arms and looked around suspiciously: relaxing right now seemed like an absurd notion.

He quickened his pace, trying to keep calm as he attempted to reach his room in one piece. He could put his headphones on, apply a face mask, and try and get the crazy day out of his head. Maybe Keith would stop by – their evening activities had been increasing in frequency recently, and Lance would be lying if he said he wouldn’t appreciate the distraction.

His room was absurdly dark when the door slid open, the lights taking several long agonising moments before managing to flicker to life. When they finally did he released a sigh he hadn’t noticed he had been holding, but the constricting weight in his chest didn’t budge.

The door slid shut with an air of finality as he stepped into his room, and he was hit with the unbearable thought that he was now trapped. Feeling stupid, he stepped back towards the door only for it to open as normal. He did this several times, half expecting the door to suddenly lock and leave him in here for eternity.

He took a deep breath.

Maybe he did need to relax.

He made himself busy, taking the time to run through an extensive version of his skin care routine, but found he couldn’t bring himself to listen to music: if there was any more funny business from the Castle, he at least wanted to be able to hear it coming.

He still felt chilled to the bones from his stay in the cryopod.

He washed his face a final time, patting it dry and sighing. Skincare could only take so much time – now what was he supposed to do?

He walked back into his room and collapsed on his bed, stuffing a pillow under his head and staring up at the ceiling. Anxiety swirled in his gut and his fingers tapped out a silent tune on the bed sheets. He needed something to do – anything. He was going to go mad if he was left here waiting for the Castle to come and get him.

Keith crossed his mind again…

No, no he shouldn’t do that. He had been the one to message last time for some fun: if he did it again before Keith did he would look desperate.

Still though…

He could always go and annoy Hunk? But he was pretty sure he and Pidge had headed off with Coran to help in clearing the last of the corrupted systems and Lance wasn’t sure his brain was up for them trying to explain to him what it was they were doing.

He could always head to the training room and work on his sharpshooter skills.

The image of Keith’s face as he struggled against the possessed gladiator earlier crowded his mind, and Lance hastily abandoned the idea of training.

He briefly considered seeing Allura, but quickly gave that idea up too. The princess had just lost the last piece of her father: he couldn’t bother her just because he was a little scared.

A loud creak of machinery echoed through the halls of the Castle and Lance’s stomach somersaulted: okay, he could admit he was more than just a little scared.

With an exasperated sigh he gave in, reaching for his phone to summon Keith.

The screen winked to life and Lance stilled for a few moments, reading and rereading the message that was there.

_You free? K._

Short and sweet. Well…short at least. Lance smirked, replying with a curt ‘ _yeah’_ before dropping his phone and sitting up, stretching and rolling his shoulders, thoroughly ready for the chance to distract himself from the latest bundle of crazy to descent on his life. His eyes traced the wall ahead of him, and he froze.

Where there had been solid wall earlier – where there had _always_ been solid wall – there was now a square hole at chest height, showing an unknown room beyond.

Lance blinked slowly, trying to calm his brain’s initial burst of panic so he could process an adequate response.

“What the fuck?” He breathed eloquently, and climbed off his bed to inspect the mysterious hole further.

It didn’t _seem_ malicious…

It was as though it were a window with no glass, simply there to allow a view into the room beyond. Lance had never seen the room before: it looked like a storage cupboard, piles of white boxes neatly piled, each with a softly glowing label written in Altean, likely describing the contents inside.

The room beyond looked huge – at least, it extended beyond where he could see. Curiosity replaced caution and fear, and Lance found himself worming the upper half of his body through the hole to get a better look. He threaded his body through until his hip bones rested on the gap’s edge and craned his neck to try and see where the store room ended, hands gripping the edge as he leaned forwards. 

He was debating whether he should go back to his room and ask Coran about the strange gap or to climb right on through and explore the store room when the gap suddenly shrank. His entire body flinched as the gap closed in on him, pressing tight enough around his middle to trap him in the wall, wrists held tight to his hipbones. 

He pushed and pulled, hands scrabbling for anything he could grip and use for leverage, but there was nothing within reach. His legs on the other side lashed out and kicked, tried to push his body the rest of the way through. But the once spacious gap was flush with his skin, and he panicked to realise that he had been allotted no wiggle room.

“Help,” He said at first, voice sounding confused to be asking for aid. He cleared his throat and tried again, the word echoing away from him in the deserted store room.

This would make the 3rd time today that the Castle had trapped him against his will.

He pushed at the wall with his wrists, arms flexing in a bid to free themselves, but his body barely moved an inch. A few more minutes of futile attempts and Lance found himself sagging, feeling useless as he came to terms with the fact that there was nothing he could do: he was going to have to wait and be rescued. Again.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear…

Lance’s face flamed red as he heard a mocking laugh from the other side of the wall and someone sacked his ass, _hard._

“Hey!” He cried angrily, shifting as much as he could and kicking out.

“What are you doing?” Keith’s voice came, this time without any physical contact. His voice carried easily through the wall, as though Keith were in the storage room and not on the other side of the wall with his lower half.

“Oh, you know,” Lance said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Just chilling. Taking a load off after a stressful day. How about you?” The words grew clipped and it was honestly a shame that Keith couldn’t see the scowl on Lance’s face.

“You’re not in any position to be so snarky,” Keith said, clearly finding the situation hilarious.

“Are you going to help or what?”

Silence for a moment. “Maybe if you beg?”

“What?” Lance’s scowl deepened.

“You heard me.”

He felt himself growing impatient, struggling to no avail yet again. “Just fucking help me Keith.”

Lance felt the air change before Keith spoke again. Suddenly the atmosphere felt charged, heavy, like it did before lightening struck: the brewing of a storm. “I would watch my tone if I were you.” Keith’s voice was low and dangerous, words clipped.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Oh bite me.”

He knew it was a mistake.

In a second his jeans were unbuttoned and being roughly pushed down to his knees, underwear soon to follow. Ass on display, he had only a moment to protest before he was choking on his words as Keith harshly slapped an ass cheek.

“Keith-!” He began before another slap landed on the other cheek. Keith began alternating between the two, not giving Lance a moment to protest or even breathe as his smacks landed with a ferocity he hadn’t seen from Keith yet. His hands coiled and fisted uselessly at his waist, looking for something to cling to and brace himself as Keith’s hand flew.

He knew Keith liked it rough, but they hadn’t properly gotten to know one another before now: still at the stage of talking through likes and dislikes yet not quite acting on them. But this – this was spontaneous, and explosive, and Lance couldn’t deny the coiling heat building within him with each sharp hit.

This was raw and real, not a fantasy discussed and acted out. Lance’s ass must be bright red by now – he could feel the blood pounding beneath the skin’s surface as Keith landed a particularly hard smack and Lance found a loud moan ripping from his throat.

Keith’s assault halted, Lance trying to calculate where that noise had come from.

“Are you enjoying this?” Keith asked slowly.

Lance’s face burned as brightly as his ass and he found himself shaking his head even though Keith couldn’t see. “N-no,” He gasped.

Another slap. “Liar.”

“I-I’m not.”

_Smack._ “I don’t like lying, especially from little brats who don’t know their place.”

Lance swallowed with difficulty, trying to slow his breathing.

“Admit you like it,” Keith said, that voice still slow and cold. A hand gently caressed one of Lance’s ass cheeks and he jumped, the soft sensation unexpected after the hard smacks. “Admit it, or I’ll leave you here like this and go find help. They can find you with your ass blazing and cock dripping on the floor. It’s up to you.” A second hand joined the first and set about kneading Lance’s ass cheeks, Keith pulling them apart for a moment to stare at Lance’s tight hole.

Pervert.

“Keith-” Lance’s voice whined, ready to beg him for mercy before another smack landed. Directly after those hands were back kneading his flesh, Keith squeezing the cheeks with a sick smile on his face.

“Admit it.”

“I-I-” Fuck, Lance could feel his cock twitching. He could just imagine how it looked: flushed and hard, pearls of white precome gathering at the tip before dripping onto the floor. He squirmed in his encasement, trying to find relief from the wave of arousal hitting him under Keith’s words and hands.

“Admit it, or I will leave you here. The others will find you writhing and squirming, begging empty air for my cock and my forgiveness.” A final hard slap landed to punctuate the warning before those hands were gone and Lance felt terror at the loss.

He groaned, low in his throat as he tried to keep his thought process in one piece. “I-I like it,” He admitted through clenched teeth, taking a moment to breathe deep and blow it out slowly through his nose.

A hand at the small of his back, rubbing small soothing circles. “Good boy.”

That hand inches down slowly as Lance attempts to catch his breath, coming to the top of his ass and a finger sliding between the cheeks. It continues down until it grazes his hole and he gasps. Here it pauses and circles with feather-light, teasing touches. Frustration builds as Lance wishes to push back and get the pressure he’s looking for but is stopped by the wall. The more the finger circles the more focus is drawn to the area, his sensitivity to the touch increasing and threatening to drive him crazy.

“Keith!” He whined, trying to shake his ass to tempt the other into moving faster.

“Shh,” Keith tells him, voice holding an air of finality that Lance dare not argue with. Instead he huffs out a frustrated sigh, head falling forward weakly in defeat.

Feet nudge at his ankles, pushing them further so Lance’s stance widens and he feels the heat of a body come closer. Excitement builds, allows his legs slide wider to showcase just how flexible he is.

“Horny brat,” Keith mutters, loud enough to hear, and suddenly the hand at his ass retreats. Lance begins to protest, but is silenced by the sound of a cap opening before cold liquid lands between his ass cheeks, that hand returning and guiding the lube towards his hole.

The lube warms quickly, the pressure of the finger slowly growing upon his twitching asshole. His skin begins to tingle with a strange warmth, heightening the sensation, and Lance briefly wonders what lube Keith has brought.

Lance is so close to getting what he wants, he desperately tries moving back again. “Please,” He finds himself begging, voice sounding absolutely wrecked. “Please Keith. Please just do it. _Please._ I need it.”

A chuckle, that finger moving no closer to entering him, the sensation of from the lube building steadily. “What a slut,” He says, almost to himself, “I thought you wanted me to go find help?”

Lance just whined, high and long, not sure what else to say that could get him what he truly wanted.

“You’re so used to getting your own way,” Keith remarked. That finger presses – harder, harder – and in a moment of pure ecstasy that pushes the air from Lance’s lungs, slips inside. Keith leaves it there a moment before slowly moving, getting the muscle used to the stretch before edging a second finger in. “It’s time someone properly trained you into an obedient slut. I don’t like selfish brats.”

Lance’s mouth is just spitting a string of useless words at this point: a mixture of begging and thanking Keith as those fingers crook deliciously inside him. At this point he’s barely listening to the words Keith is saying, so focussed on those fingers as a third begins probing the edge of the muscle.

“It’s a shame you’ve been spoiled. You’d make a good whore, if you weren’t so focussed on your own pleasure.” Keith paused as that third finger gently makes its way inside, listening to Lance’s babbling being disrupted by a long moan. He smirks to himself. “Don’t worry though: we can fix that.”

In the next moment, all the of those fingers are gone and Keith’s body heat has moved away. Lance squawks at the loss, ass clenching uselessly around nothing, and he finds his lower half squirming as he desperately tries to break free and follow Keith. The lube still warms his skin: it has made him extra sensitive and he whimpers at how desperately he wants those fingers to return.

“Keith!” He cries, panicking that after all of that Keith was just going to leave. His cock was _aching,_ desperate for attention after this long going untouched. He was sure that it was producing a steady stream of pre by now, pooling on the ground by his feet. “Keith, please!”

Footsteps come closer and his skin jumps in excitement as he feels more lube poured onto his ass. Only this time Keith spends the time spreading it down towards his dick, making sure to coat his balls before stroking his cock, once, leaving a tingling layer of lube behind.

Lance is biting his lip hard to keep from begging as the lube begins stimulating the skin here too, enhancing his feeling of horniness. Try as he might to calm down he simply can’t drag his mind away from the maddening sensation. “Give me your cock, Keith,” He whines. “Please, please – I need it.”

“So demanding,” Keith scolds. Silence for a moment and then something – thank god! – is entering Lance and he’s crying out in joy, ass clenching as he tries to draw it deeper.

It’s not Keith’s fingers this time, but it’s too small to be his cock. Whatever it is is sleek and cold, warming at his touch, and Keith pushes it a little further before pulling back, leaving it in place.

“Keith…?” Lance asks, suspicion building.

“A gift, for a demanding slut,” Keith says slowly, and before Lance can question him the vibrator is starting up and he is yelping in surprise.

Keith has placed the vibrator close enough to his prostate to make him shiver but not close enough for any fireworks. He feels his ass clenching uselessly, wishing to be filled, but the vibrator is far from ideal.

“Keeeeeeeeith,” He whines, shaking his ass back temptingly in the hopes of Keith’s resolve snapping.

A sharp slap to an already tender ass cheek and Lance bites his tongue to cut the sound off.

“You need to learn that your pleasure doesn’t matter,” Keith says, kneading a sensitive ass cheek with surprisingly gentle hands. “Maybe you’ll be better behaved in a few hours.”

Fear coiled in Lance’s gut, coiled deep in his ass where the toy sat providing pitifully weak vibrations. He would go mad if he was left here, unable to do anything but squirm and beg.

His cock was already painfully hard: he couldn’t wait.

He needed Keith to give him what he needed!

“K-Keith-!” He gasped.

A soft peck of lips landed on his ass, sweet for but a moment before teeth sunk in and a dark bruise rose to Keith’s tongue. “I’ll see you soon, sweetheart.”

Lance squirmed and groaned and called for Keith, but nothing stopped those retreating steps walking away and out of the room.

Lance was alone.


	2. ...Everyone Would Know What A Slut I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith likes his sluts desperate, begging and frustrated.  
> He's excited to see how many of these boxes Lance ticks when he returns...

____

Lance was alone.

He didn’t know how long it had been.

A minute? Five?

An hour?

A day??

It didn’t matter.

All he knew that his mind was spiralling away from him, too quick and nimble to catch.

The buzz of the vibrator was in his ears, his ass, his core.

It was everywhere, its light and maddening touch demanding to be felt, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He squirmed where he was, hips circling and ass clenching, arms flexing against where the wall rested against his skin, wet and gasping breaths bursting past his lips.

He could feel the pulsing of his cock, the pounding of his blood loud in his ears and his flesh as he felt as though he was somehow growing harder and harder. The lube Keith had left tingled with a teasing heat, drawing his attention with a shiver to his shaft, or down to his balls with a shudder. It felt like his skin was sparking, electric, currents running over the delicate surface all the way to his asshole which twitched pitifully, wishing to be filled but left disappointed.

Time was meaningless. All he was right now was the pathetic buzz of a vibrator which was there to wind him tight and nothing more. His gasps and whines fell on deaf ears, but it was all he could do to distract himself from the torture. Sweat dotted his brow, bangs damp and hanging in his eyes.

He heard a door open and his heart leapt in excitement before he realised it came from the storage room ahead instead of the bedroom behind. Teeth bit into his lip, hard, as he fought to control those ragged gasps. If one of the team found him on this side he could try and play the situation off so no one knew what was happening on the other side.

His cock twitched at the thought, and he had no idea if he loved or hated the idea of others knowing what was going on.

“Hello?” He called with a shaky voice, anxiety rising as to who he would encounter. Oh god please don’t let it be Shiro, he couldn’t stand their leader and his idol seeing him like this – sweaty and gasping, desperate for a cock in his-

“How are you holding up?” Keith smirked like the devil as he rounded the corner and took Lance in.

Keith felt his eyes crawl over Lance, his breath stolen for a moment as he took the desperate boy in. His head had been hanging limp before he had spoken, snapping up with apprehension at Keith’s arrival. Those blue eyes – like the ocean on a summer’s day – met his, their bright spark dulled and clouded by lust, lidded and framed by dark lashes. Those lips were red and swollen: Keith could make out the indent of teeth in the flesh even from here. Those shoulders were tense as they were pulled back and held in place by the wall.

From one side a perfect, tight hole offered up for him to use.

From the other, the velvety warmth of a mouth beckoned him, the allure of flaring nostrils and spittle dripping from tight lips. Gasping breaths and humming moans.

“Have you been a good boy?” Keith teased, and chuckled at Lance’s desperate whine.

“T-t-take it o-out, Keith!” He cried, eyes growing glassy from the disappointing stimulation.

“Aw,” He pouted in a mock expression. “I thought you wanted pleasure?”

“N-not like this. Please!”

“What _do_ you want?”

“Keith-!”

“A bigger vibrator?” He asked, eyebrow raising.

Lance shook his head furiously, “No! No, no, no…”

Keith stepped forwards, crouching in front of Lance and drawing those pretty blue eyes up to his with a cupped hand to his chin. “My cock?”

Lance breathed out heavily through his nose, those eyes snapping wide at Keith’s offer. “Not-not just that-”

“What then?” His hands on Lance’s jaw grew hard, jerking his face up. “What does the slut want?”

Lance licked his bitten lips, the brief peak of pink tongue making Keith’s cock twitch. “You,” The blue paladin breathed, face a picture of honesty. “Pl-please Keith, I just want you. I’ve been waiting – I need you.” Lance’s voice hiccupped, but as a small reward Keith took the vibrator’s controller and increased the intensity with a single click. Lance gasped, but didn’t let it derail him. “Please Keith, take me. I’m here, I’m ready for you.”

Keith hummed thoughtfully, letting his face drop closer to Lance’s. “I thought you just wanted to get off?”

Lance tried to shake his head but Keith’s grip was too tight. “N-no. Just you. I don’t care what you give me – just please take me!”

A corner of Keith’s mouth quirked up at the words before he could stop himself. “Good boy,” He said before releasing Lance’s chin and standing, ignoring Lance’s panicked squawk at the fear of being left alone once more. Keith’s hand wound tight in Lance’s sweaty bangs and pulled the strands taught, stopping that incessant spluttering.

“You want me so badly?” Keith asked, hand dropping to his waistband and flicking the button open. “Prove it.”

At the words it was like a switch flicked in Lance’s mind and his mouth dropped open without protest. His pathetic begging ceased and that pink tongue pushed out to hang past his teeth. “So desperate to be used,” Keith remarked as he slid his boxers lower, allowing his cock to spring free. Lance’s mouth watered at the sight, spit gathering in the corner of his mouth before overflowing and running down his chin. “Already so messy,” Keith shook his head, grip tight as he taunted Lance by holding his cock just out of reach. “Maybe I should keep you like this, stuck here – I wouldn’t need to look at your slutty face anymore.”

Lance whined at the idea, but kept his mouth wide.

Keith smiled and inched forward, resting the head of his cock on Lance’s waiting tongue. In a moment that tongue was circling his tip, brushing over his slit and as far down his shaft as he could reach. His head tried to bob forwards but Keith still kept that tight grip, so for the moment he did what he could with his tongue.

“Such a willing slut. You miss the taste of cock that much?” Lance didn’t even pause at the words, as though he was in another realm entirely and couldn’t hear Keith’s words. Keith took the controller and pressed it up another level, pleased to see that Lance’s movements barely stuttered as the vibrations ramped up.

“Good boy.” Rewarding his boy he thrust forwards, letting his cock fill Lance’s eager mouth. The blue paladin moaned at the feeling of being filled, that thick cock sliding closer and closer to his throat. The rumbling moan felt like heaven to Keith.

They stayed like this for a while: Keith lazily thrusting in and out of Lance’s mouth, putting the vibrator up a notch at random intervals to get Lance moaning and groaning around his cock. Lance was beginning to breathe hard, nostrils flaring as more streams of drool dropped from his stretched lips.

Keith started up some particularly hard thrusts, relishing in the slight gag of Lance’s throat. “You want to cum baby?” He teased, leaning forward and grinding his head in Lance’s throat so he couldn’t answer. Those lidded eyes were growing bright again, light shining with the strong need to cum. When he realised he couldn’t speak he tried to nod his head, but Keith held him still with a rough tug on his hair.

“Not without permission,” He warned, holding Lance’s frantic eyes in his as the vibrator went up yet another level.

Lance whined desperately, increasing the pressure of his tongue on Keith’s tip so the red paladin was gasping.

“Good boy – just like that,” Keith growled, letting his thrusts speed up. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as he focussed on relaxing his throat, allowing Keith to get deeper and deeper with little resistance. He was upping the vibrator regularly now, enjoying the furrow between Lance’s brows as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

Bracing against the wall, Keith let himself truly fuck Lance’s face, cock hitting the back of his throat hard and fast. Keith held down the controller’s button and the vibrator reached it’s top level, pulsing incessantly in Lance. At the increased level Lance screamed around Keith’s cock, voice wavering as he shouted and yelled at the feeling. He stared at Keith, frustrated tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Good boy,” Keith congratulated, “Waiting for permission. So obedient.”

Keith could see how the praise only added more fuel to the fire in Lance’s eyes, and he decided to take pity on the poor boy.

Suddenly Keith was pulling out, flushed cock damp with precome and spit. Lance gasped and coughed around his abused throat, head hanging limply. Keith crouched to his level and laid a gentle hand on Lance’s cheek, guiding him forwards into a sweet kiss. The blue paladin trembled against his lips, barely contained whimpers rumbling in his throat.

Keith pulled away and gazed into Lance’s eyes. A single tear had escaped and was now making it’s lazy way down Lance’s cheek. “I would love to cum on your face,” He told him in a low voice. “Leave myself all over you and leave you here. What would you rather then – that they found your bottom half with your greedy hole and twitching cock, or this side with your swollen lips and cum over your cheeks?”

Lance’s breath was a powerful punch from his lungs now, that whimper developing into a quiet whine. He tried to focus on Keith, desperate from any distraction from the endless buzzing in his ass.

“But,” Keith said, leaning forwards to whisper in Lance’s ear. “I would much rather save my cum to fill your ass.”

Keith saw it: how close Lance was to snapping, how tightly he was trying to hold on. He smiled a small smile against the curve of Lance’s ear, one Lance couldn’t see.

“Cum,” Keith ordered, teeth nibbling at the shell of Lance’s ear. “Cum for me, Lance. You’ve been so good – cum!”

Keith sucked Lance’s earlobe into his mouth and nipped at the soft flesh, and in a moment Lance was crying out, exceptionally loud as waves and waves of pleasure crashed through him. Keith thought he heard the force that Lance’s cum hit the wall as the other boy jerked and shuddered in the wall’s hold. It took the other an age to come down from his high, but once he did Keith stood and made to leave.

“K-k-k-?” Was all that Lance could manage, gasping like a dying man.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see me again soon,” Keith said as he continued to move awy.

“W-wait!” Lance cried, panicked. “The – the vibrator. Turn it off.”

Keith paused and looked back, shrugging his shoulders. “I would, but I don’t have the controller.”

Keith’s eyes flicked to the ground and Lance’s gaze followed: there, on the floor below him, lay the controller. Still amped up full, his body shivered at the crashing waves of overstimulation. Lance struggled and tried to get closer to the floor, desperate to switch the vibrations off.

“Keith, please!” He cried, knowing he will never reach the controller but trying all the same.

“I can try and help from the other side I suppose?” Keith smirked.

“Ple-please…”

A finger tapped against his chin in fake wonder. “Only I’m not sure I remember quite how to get back to your room.” He dropped his hand down and shrugged. “Oh well, I’m sure I’ll work it out.”

Lance cried out pitifully, trembling like a leaf as the vibrations shook him to the core. He didn’t even notice Keith leave, nor did he try to stop the endless string of begging moans dropping from his lips. He was stuck in this purgatory where he finally got the stimulation he had asked for but now no longer wanted. It was torture as he waited for Keith’s return to release him, feeling himself squirm without end in a bid to distract himself or somehow dislodge the vibrator. 

He was lost: his mind spiralling away as the vibrations took over his body and shook any other thought free. He leaned his full weight on the wall, not caring that the wall dug into his stomach painfully – any distraction. Anything…

A hand on his ass, gently stroking. He hadn’t heard Keith arrive on the other side of the wall – didn’t even have the energy to jump at his surprise appearance.

Fingers briefly grazed his cock and he cried out at the slight touch. “Look at that – already hard again,” Keith teased, flicking the head and making Lance whimper and shake. “Insatiable slut.”

“Keith, please,” He begged pitifully.

“What is it – what do you need?” More touches to his cock, feather-light circles over his slit.

Lance whined at the feeling, both needing more and less at the same time. Keith chuckled, “Use your words, baby.”

“Please,” He gasped. “The vibrator – take it out. Please.”

“Not enjoying the feeling?”

Lance shook his head, knowing Keith couldn’t see him but unable to stop. “I don’t want it – please, take it out. Please…”

Heat coiled in Keith’s gut at Lance’s voice: just how wrecked he sounded. At this rate, his voice would be hoarse tomorrow. Releasing Lance’s cock – ignoring the unhappy huff from the other – Keith delved his fingers into Lance’s ass to retrieve the toy. Lance screamed a hoarse cry at the intrusion, muscle flexing and trying to keep Keith inside. Keith’s fingers knocked the toy and, instead of pulling it out, accidentally pushed it in further. In a flash Lance was screaming and cumming again, seeing stars and blinding white as the toy pulsed directly against his prostate. Managing to grip the toy Keith quickly removed it as Lance twitched bonelessly around him and whimpered.

The toy popped free and Lance let out a grateful sigh, still quivering from the unexpected orgasm. Licking his lips, Keith barely took a moment to line himself up before his cock was sinking into Lance’s heat, the muscle twitching deliciously around his cock.

He sank in to his hilt in one slow motion. Lance gasped desperately for breath, as though Keith’s cock was directly punching the air from his lungs. He moaned, words blurring together, “No, no – no please. No more – no more, Keith. Please, please, I can’t take it. I can’t take anymore. Please…please…”

Keith gently shushed him as he sat his pelvis against Lance’s ass and gave the other a moment to adjust. “Just a little longer. You wanted my cock, didn’t you?”

Lance huffed and whined, completely limp in Keith’s hold. “I can’t, Keith.”

“You can,” He assured, “And you will.”

He didn’t leave any more room for argument as Keith began to thrust and Lance began to scream. It was too much – too soon. Stars danced over his vision as he desperately tried to keep filling his lungs with air, but each thrust from Keith seemed to drain Lance to leave him as an empty husk, just a hole to be used and fucked. Tears streaked down his cheeks as Keith set his rhythm, pulling out to his cock head before slamming all the way back in each time.

“What a good slut,” Keith praised, voice growing breathless. “Perfect little hole – that’s right baby, keep that ass fluttering around me. Good boy.”

Lance was nothing but whines now, exhausted and drained. Keith’s hands gripped his hips tightly, likely to leave bruises, as he made sure to pound into Lance’s ass with each and every thrust. Upon one strike Lance’s entire body shook violently and, with a smirk, Keith altered his angle to ensure he hit that spot each and every time.

Lance was going to die – he was going to _die._ Each and every one of Keith’s thrusts barrelled into his prostate, almost painful in the most pleasurable way under Keith’s onslaught.

“You’re already hard again, darling,” Keith said. A hand released his hip and snaked round to grip his cock. "You should have more faith in yourself."

Lance shouted and shook his head. “No – not Keith, not again, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.” Keith’s jerking hand matched the rhythm of his cock. “One more time, baby. One more time and I’ll give you what you want.”

Lance still shook his head, his breaths pitiful hiccups and too far gone to string words together anymore.

“Just relax – let it come. You’re such a good boy. Just one more time. Just one-”

Lance tried to cry out, but the sound lodged in his throat and stopped his breath. His entire body locked up, chest tight and gut clenching as he came for a third time, his cock dribbling a pathetic stream of cum from its tip. He lost time, lost himself as he sank into a sea of pleasure and pain, the light too bright and the touches too much.

Keith thrust in particularly hard several more times before bending over Lance’s back and spilling deep in his ass. The two stood together and tried to catch their breaths for a solid minute, neither one ready to try and move or speak yet.

Lance flinched as Keith pulled out, soft cock sticky with cum slipping out of his abused asshole. Keith spread the ass cheeks, taking in the mess he had made and prodding a thumb to Lance’s sensitive hole. He twitched desperately, begging for no more, as Keith scooped some cum that had escaped with his finger to press it back into Lance, who shuddered. Pleased with his work, Keith dragged Lance’s boxers and trousers back into place, grabbing a cloth to clean Lance’s mess upon the wall so it looked like nothing happened.

He wasn’t sure that Lance had returned to a state of being yet. Keith gently patted his ass, smirking at the twitch of the muscle below his hand.

“Well, I had better go find you someone who can help,” Keith said offhandedly. He had no idea if Lance was truly listening to him: he was still trying to catch his breath, fingers jerking where they rested at his side. “I would keep that ass of yours clenched if I were you: I doubt you want to soak through your jeans before someone comes to help. That might be an embarrassing situation to have to explain.”

A light whimper from beyond the wall and with a final longing look at Lance’s ass, Keith turned and left the room to go and find help. Afterall, he liked to help where he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where we end.  
> I'll leave it up to your imaginations whether Keith really went to get help, or if he left Lance trapped to be used as a personal fuck toy at a moment's notice. I certainly know which one I prefer the idea of...  
> Anyway, if you made it this far, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought - I'm always looking for more inspiration for other pieces (the world of smut is very fun, I want to delve deeper...) so if there's anything you'd like to see leave it in a message and I'll see if it sparks anything in me ;)


	3. A Moment's Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is acting weird, and Keith finds himself questioning if it's because of him...

Lance still had a vague blissed-out expression on his face as the wall opened up and Keith and Hunk gently pulled him free.

“That’s him, Pidge,” Hunk reported over the comms. “You guys can close it up.”

In a moment the hole was gone, winking closed as though it had never been there to begin with.

Lance was leaning heavily against Keith, heaving deep breaths through his nostrils and a limp arm stretched across the red paladin’s shoulders. Hunk gave Lance a look, concern growing upon seeing how drained his friend was. “You okay, man?”

Lance nodded weakly, trying to swallow so he could talk through his parched throat. “Never better.”

“You look tired-”

“I was there for a while,” He said quickly, “Shouting and struggling.” Lance gave Keith a sideways look, mouth quirking in the corner so only he could see. “I don’t know what I would have done if Keith hadn’t come along.”

Keith felt his cheeks grow hot. Gut churning, he turned his head and forcibly broke their eye contact.

He felt Lance stiffen under him at his reaction, and within a moment the blue paladin was pushing him away and standing up. “Well,” He said, his light-hearted tone as forced as the smile on his lips, “Thanks for the help, guys. Think I’m going to hit the showers and head to bed!”

Hunk still seemed concerned, sure something was up with his friend but unable to identify exactly what was wrong. “Are you sure-?”

“Busy busy day, almost getting killed by a sentient millennia-old castle,” Lance said as he grabbed his toiletries, heading for the door to leave the two in his room. “I’ll catch you guys later!” He said brightly before disappearing off.

Hunk shrugged, sighing. “He drives me crazy when he does this. He should feel like he can talk to us.”

Keith crossed his arms across his chest, feeling guiltier by the minute for Lance’s reaction. He knew how defensive he looked, letting his bangs fall into his eyes and avoid any more eye contact, but he couldn’t help it – Lance’s tight expression and how he tried to brush him off before disappearing…something wasn’t right.

Maybe he should go and talk to him…?

“Catch you later, Hunk,” He said gruffly before walking away, leaving Hunk standing in Lance’s room, mildly concerned about his teammates’ odd behaviour.

But Keith didn’t have the time to check in with Hunk – he already had one paladin to confront.

He hurried along, running quickly into his room to grab some extra clothes and his shower stuff before heading to the shared washroom.

Opening the door, steam immediately curled out and circled his body, parting around him as he stepped forwards. The room was quiet, save for the spray of the shower and a low humming sound. It took him a moment to realise it was Lance, humming a quiet song to himself as he stood beneath the water.

Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away for a moment, mystified by Lance’s still form standing stock still, eyes closed and facing up towards the ceiling. He shook himself and undressed quickly, making his way into the shower and up behind Lance.

The other hadn’t noticed his arrival yet. Steeling himself for rejection, Keith held his breath as he reached forwards to wrap Lance in an embrace, head dipping to place soft kisses against the other’s neck.

Lance had grown tense beneath his hands, eyes opening and head turning to stare at him with a puzzled expression. “Keith?”

Keith ‘mmhh’ed against his neck, holding Lance’s warm body close. Lance had the water hot – hot enough that Keith’s skin was growing pink under the spray, but not so hot that he wanted to move away.

“What are you doing here?”

“Wanted-” Keith said between kisses, “To see if you were okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Lance’s tone was guarded, coated in that fake joker tone of voice that Lance could don so well.

Keith stumbled for a moment, unsure of exactly what had made him think that Lance wasn’t okay. But there were no signs he could name, no symptoms he could pinpoint – he just…knew.

He shuffled a moment, letting his hands wander soothingly over Lance’s body in a bid to distract himself. “We had a pretty…rough afternoon.”

Lance’s body was tense beneath his hands as he forced out a laugh, “Yeah, it was good fun. But if you’ll excuse me, I’m trying to clean up. Not quite ready for another round yet,” He said with a patented waggle of his eyebrows, grin mischievous as his lips struggled into the shape.

Instead of rolling his eyes and accepting Lance’s words at face value, Keith found himself actually _looking_ at Lance, staring into those eyes which seemed to strain at holding his gaze. Lance was pulled taught as a bow string, and as Keith looked he noticed just how red Lance’s eyes were.

“Have you been crying?” He asked bluntly, not well versed in the socially-acceptable steps to take in this situation.

Lance balked at his question, gasping in an over dramatic fashion as he prepared to brush Keith off again, but the red paladin got in first as he asked, “Was it too much? Today?” That guilt build and clawed in his chest: yes, he could admit he liked it rough. But only when who he was with was enjoying it as much as he was. If not, what was the point? “I can scale it back, if you want. Or you can use the safe words – do you not trust me to stop?”

“No, no- that’s not it Keith-”

“You can just tell me what you’re not okay with – I will listen.”

“Keith-”

“I’m not that much of a dick-”

“Keith!” Lance practically shouted, turning around and gripping his shoulders, “It’s not you, okay?”

Keith felt caught up in Lance’s current, the confusion of their swirling emotions tugging and pulling as those blue eyes bore into his. “Then what is it?” He asked, voice almost a whisper.

It…scared him, how much he wanted Lance to be okay. It scared him, to be so scared and guilt ridden over possibly upsetting Lance. The idea of over-stepping any boundaries. Betraying the trust the two had precariously built over months, still sometimes so fragile in heated moments.

It…scared him, that he found himself caring.

Caring about Lance.

Caring about what Lance thought of him.

“You can say-”

“It’s just my stupid brain, Keith,” Lance said in a frantic burst of air. “That’s all – just my brain going crazy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look,” Lance sighed. “I just have a sucky thought process, and it’s real good at telling me things to make me feel shit.”

“Like…what?” He knew this wasn’t his place, to be asking such intimate questions. But in the din of the water hitting tile beneath them, the opaque mist shrouding them, it felt safe here. Safe to care…

“Like…”Lance nibbled at his lip, clearly at odds over what he wanted to say next. “Like…I’m worthless, and pathetic. I can’t do anything right – you know, stuff like that.”

And there it was again: that mask of nonchalance, that stupid fake smile that made Keith want to grip Lance’s shoulders and shake him until he told the truth.

But as he opened his mouth to tell him that he was being an idiot, something clicked in his brain. Something he had heard about when he had started having kinkier experiences, but never been privy to help someone with.

So instead he let his expression go soft, cupping Lance’s jaw and reaching up to kiss his cheek. The other stood stock still as Keith pulled back and then went to kiss the other side, eyes following him suspiciously.

“Turn around,” Keith said, words soft so they didn’t sound like a command. Lance simply raised a questioning eyebrow. “Come on,” Keith coaxed, “You’ll enjoy it.”

Raising a cheeky eyebrow, Lance turned, clearly expecting something R rated. Instead Keith bent down to retrieve Lance’s blue shower poof, applying a generous dollop of ocean-breeze body wash (with coconut and seaweed) before gently dragging the sponge across Lance’s skin. Back and forwards, back, forwards, building it up to a rich lather. Without words Keith worked, making sure to wash every inch of Lance with gentle sweeps, treating his body with care: a sharp contrast from the rough treatment earlier.

He felt the tension bleeding out of Lance as he worked over his body: watched as his eyes fluttered closed under the sensation. His breathing grew deeper, less strained, and by the time Keith was finished he looked as though he didn’t have a negative thought left in his brain.

Next Keith was massaging shampoo into his scalp, smirking as Lance let out an ungodly moan as his fingers worked.

“You like that?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Lance hummed, letting his head fall back to give Keith better access.

With his smirk quickly developing into a full blown smile, Keith gently rinsed the shampoo from Lance’s hair before repeating the treatment with conditioner.

Lance was like putty in his hands: lifting arms or raising feet as Keith worked, completely silent as he accepted the aftercare.

Next Keith set about cleaning Lance out as best he could: most of his cum had dribbled out long ago, but Keith wanted to ensure that every inch of Lance was squeaky clean. He received no word of protest as he worked, and soon he was turning the shower off and wrapping Lance in his large, blue towel.

Once towelling off his skin, Keith racked through Lance’s toiletries, coming across the other’s body butter (mango scented). He directed Lance to sit and started at his legs, working the moisturiser up and across Lance’s whole body, working it into his back with solid hands that kneaded the taught muscles there. Finally he took time to apply lotion to his wrists: they were red raw from straining against the wall earlier, and he did his best to alleviate any discomfort. Not that he could tell if Lance was in pain: the other was practically melting to a puddle beneath Keith’s hands, and the sight made Keith feel inexplicably proud.

He stood and rummaged for Lance’s clothes, but at the last moment changed his mind and racked through the random pile of clothes he had grabbed from his room.

Red t-shirt and black boxers: usual sleep clothes of Keith’s, he couldn’t explain why he was dressing Lance in them. But he did it anyway.

Lance’s eyes opened, bringing the t-shirt to his nose and inhaling deeply. “Smells great,” Lance said offhandedly.

Keith shrugged, turning to hide red cheeks. “It’s the Altean detergent.”

It wasn’t.

Lance meant that the t-shirt smelled of Keith.

That it was comforting and soothing to have his scent so near.

Not that he told Keith, of course.

Keith pulled on his clothes with a lot less ceremony, reaching forwards and having Lance take his hand. They walked out of the bathroom, Keith surprising himself as he found that he didn’t care about Lance gripping his hand in the hallway, where anyone could see.

Lance didn’t realise where they were headed until the door closed behind him. He blinked, slow and lazy, as though coming out of a trance. “Why are we in your room?” He asked.

“To sleep,” Keith said, leading him to the bed.

“Why?” Lance sat down gingerly, taking in the space around him. It wasn’t his first time in Keith’s barren room: however, it certainly was his first time sitting on this bed. _Especially_ whilst wearing Keith’s clothes and holding his hand.

Keith shrugged. “I would appreciate the company,” Was all he offered, pouring effort into maintaining his poker face.

Lance seemed uncomfortable, shuffling and pulling at the strange t-shirt self-consciously. Keith came around the other side of the bed, crawling beneath the covers and tapping the pillow next to him, “You want to join?”

Lance looked close to crying, that tension creeping back into his shoulders. “Are you only doing this because of my stupid brain? You know I can handle those kinds of thoughts – I’ve been doing it for long enough.”

Keith breathed out slowly, trying to work out the right thing to say. He didn’t want Lance thinking he was taking pity on him, and as he lay here in his bed he was very aware of the possibility that Lance would read this situation as something it wasn’t. He decided to settle down against his pillows, stretching a welcome arm over the side he had offered to Lance. “Like I said, I like your company. I don’t sleep great – but I feel like I could settle if you were here.”

Lance still looked unsure, shifting uneasily.

“I won’t force you to stay,” Keith promised. “If you want to leave, I will not be offended. Just…if you would like to stay, you are more than welcome.”

At this Lance seemed to make up his mind, shuffling closer and slipping beneath the covers. A moment’s consideration before he let his head fall into the crook of Keith’s shoulder, burying his face into the red paladin’s chest. Keith’s arm coiled around Lance and held him close.

He felt breathless: his lungs working overtime and only drawing in half the air he needed. Lance was so close: so sweet, eyes fluttering as he fought to keep them open. Keith brought his hand up, running it through Lance’s damp locks and scratching at his scalp.

Lance sighed, giving up and letting his eyes fall closed.

The boys lay like this for some time, simply enjoying the closeness of one another. This was new ground – scary ground. This was something far more intimate and dangerous than anything they had done before. Anxiety swirled in Keith’s gut at the prospect of what this could possibly mean.

Everyone he wanted to hold dear, everyone who was supposed to be there to love and support him, left. Willingly, unwillingly – it didn’t matter.

Keith didn’t trust. He didn’t believe in giving pieces of himself to others to hold because eventually they would do something that would hurt him, betray him. Let him down.

Shiro was the first to stand by him.

Then he had been captured. Disappeared for a year…

He was bad luck.

Lance shifted against his chest, and he grew breathless all over again.

He had to warn him.

He was a curse.

No – because then, that would mean telling him.

Keith couldn’t tell him.

He couldn’t…

But Lance deserved to know.

Deserved to know what a terrible decision it was to get tangled up with Keith.

He should-

“Keith,” Lance mumbled, breath warming his skin even through the t-shirt. Keith jerked, thinking Lance had fallen asleep, “I can hear you thinking from here.”

Keith smiled, small and fragile. “Sorry.” His thought process was derailed, run aground at Lance’s soft voice, weary and hoarse.

A hand snaked across Keith’s waist, Lance’s arm heavy enough to keep him grounded and stop those thoughts spiralling away. “Just…go to sleep, okay?”

Keith found himself leaning down, placing a kiss to Lance’s forehead that surprised them both. “Okay.”

Lance swallowed, trying to de-knot his tied tongue. “Night,” he croaked.

“Night.”

“Sleep tight-”

“Okay.”

“Don’t let the space bugs bite-”

“ _Lance.”_

A chuckle, vibrating from Lance’s core and shaking Keith to his own. “Sorry.” A pause. “See you in the morning?”

It wasn’t supposed to sound like a question, but that’s how it arrived all the same.

Keith felt his arm tighten Lance in a half-embrace, letting his eyes fall shut as he vowed, “You will. Now, go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops so I guess I ruined that whole 'imagine the ending for yourselves' bit.   
> Sorry.   
> But I had been considering some sweet aftercare. THEN you lovely people left me comments asking for the same thing and I honestly couldn't help it.  
> So I hope it was okay.   
> And I hope I didn't ruin the fantasy too much...


End file.
